Celebrity House (series 7)
Celebrity House (series 7) 'was the seventh series of the spin-off show [[House (TV Series) Wiki#Celebrity series|'Celebrity House]]. Housemates 'Gemma Atkinson' Gemma Louise Atkinson (born 16 November 1984) is an English actress, television personality and glamour and lingerie model. She was eliminated 3rd. 'Hannah Spearritt' Hannah Louise Spearritt '(born 1 April 1981) is an English actress and singer. She is known for previously being a member of the pop group, ''S Club 7, and playing the role of Abby Maitland in the British drama, Primeval. She was eliminated 2nd after being chosen by Steve to face the public vote. '''Jackie Jackson Sigmund Esco "Jackie" Jackson '(born 4 May 1951) is an American singer and musician, a member of ''The Jackson 5, and the second child in the Jackson family. She was eliminated 5th in a double elimination. '''Jedward John and Edward Grimes '(born 16 October 1991) are an Irish pop duo, who first appeared on the sixth series of ''The X Factor in 2009, finishing sixth. They are now managed by Louis Walsh ''who was their mentor during the show. They played as one housemate, chosen to enter the house with 43% of the public vote. They left the house first on finale night. 'June Brown June Muriel Brown '(born 16 February 1927) is a British actress, best known for her role in the long-running British soap opera ''EastEnders. She left the house third on finale night. '''Lauren Pope Lauren "Popey" Pope '(born 29 September 1983) is an English glamour model, disc jockey, music producer, and entrepreneur. She appears in the ITV2 show ''The Only Way Is Essex. She was eliminated 4th in a double elimination. '''Lee Latchford-Evans Lee Latchford-Evans '(born 28 January 1975) is an English pop singer, actor and dancer, most famous for being a member of the British pop group ''Steps. He left the house second on finale night, gaining fourth place. '''Pete Burns Pete Burns '(born 5 August 1959) is an English singer-songwriter, author and television personality who founded the band ''Dead or Alive ''in 1980, for which he acted as the vocalist and songwriter. He left the house as Runner-Up. 'Steve Strange Steven John Harrington "Steve Strange" '(born 28 May 1959) is a Welsh pop singer, best known as the lead singer and frontman of the 1980s pop group ''Visage. He became the first celebrity to be evicted from the house. '''Verne Troyer 'Verne J. Troyer '(born 1 January 1969) is an American actor and stunt performer, and is one of the shortest men in the world. He is best known for playing Mini-Me in the ''Austin Powers ''series of comedy films. He left the house as the series winner. Voting history *Lines this series were 'to save' instead of the usual vote 'to evict'. *After Steve's eviction interview, he was asked to choose two people for eviction. *On the day before the final there was a double eviction. In recieving the most nominations, Gemma, Jackie and Pete faced the public vote.